


长夜

by eduolian



Series: lord of light-Short story collection [1]
Category: Lord of Light - Roger Zelazny
Genre: M/M, Other, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: 萨姆被阎摩弄回来以后,和梵天最后一战开始之前，第一篇光明王的同人..





	长夜

> 时间仿佛是一片大海，空间就是洋中的海水。[1]

  
时间仿佛是无尽夜空，空间就是天上的星辰。

被称作无量萨姆大神、迦尔基、文殊师利、悉达多、如来、缚魔者、弥勒、觉者、佛陀和萨姆的人再次苏醒过来。他从遨游在繁星中的金色祥云里回到世间。  
在拉特莉女神拥有的迦波和爱欲之宫里，在为光明王准备的房间里，在被称作无量萨姆大神的背后，死神阎摩躺在猩红色的床榻上。空气中熏香和香料的味道中还夹杂着淡淡的腥味，而床上残留着欢爱过的痕迹。  
“萨姆大人，与意识被放逐在电子云团中聆听星辰歌唱的终极体验相比重新拥有肉体享受性爱的欢愉是否能能激发你的斗志呢？”阎摩问道。萨姆回过身来面对过去的敌人——让他重返尘世拥有比黑夜更深邃双瞳的死神阎摩。  
“阎摩，我的斗志不曾消失。我在星辰中听到了你的召唤，我在永恒的睡眠中梦到你的身影，一袭红袍的死神啊——”萨姆迎上床上之人的视线说。死神将他看进眼里，他也注视死神的双目，但萨姆从未因此而死去。“我不曾忘却我的斗志一如我不曾忘却你黑曜般坚毅的双眼。我回到这里必将继续我的反抗。推翻天庭，推翻梵天，将真正的自由还给人类。”  
听到“梵天”两字，阎摩微微皱了皱眉。萨姆没有遗漏今晚阎摩在恍惚或清醒时刻里的任何一个细微表情，他说：“你现在还念念不忘过去那位毁灭女神的面容让我感到不悦。这尘世间已无毁灭女神迦梨，只有如今被称为四界神灵、十八重天中最伟大的梵天。”  
阎摩起身，在床头的柜子上找到了烟草。他熟练而迅速地替自己卷好一支烟，他点起烟抽了起来。伴随着缭绕的烟雾，他忽然想起一个问题，一个他忽略了很久的问题。望着萨姆的新身体，他感到现在到了提及这个问题的时候了。“萨姆，在你杀死上一位梵天时，你是否就已经想到事情会如此发展？我的妻子迦梨放弃女儿身而选择成为新一任梵天。”阎摩问。  
起初，萨姆不否定也不肯定。堆积在他眼角的皱纹深了许多。他沉默了一会儿说，“你们的婚礼，那真是天庭里不会再出现的盛大而隆重的场面。死神阎摩，迦梨需要的是你的法力,你无与伦比的知识与无人可敌的技艺。在'心碎’小屋里她吐露她真实的目的。你可以用你发明的心理探针来刺探我所言真假。”  
萨姆没有撒谎。但阎摩不会这样做。“你并没有回到我的问题，迦尔基。”  
“在青春来临之前就老去的年轻的死神啊。我可以说是，也可以说不是。然而是与不是又有什么区别？答案早已在你心中。你为何还要在此刻哀悼你失去的？即使你深知那失去之物你从未曾得到。为何不拥抱你现在所拥有的？你为我准备的这具崭新的身体，他的每一寸都属于你。这世间无人也无神可以得到死神这样的礼物。这是我的荣幸，阎摩。”  
阎摩哼了一声，吐出了一大口蓝色的烟雾在走到他面前试图亲吻他的萨姆脸上说：“你的嘴皮子倒没有退步。我还打算让你去背一背演讲稿再招揽一些你的追随者，看来没有这个必要了。”萨姆笑了笑，夺过阎摩手中剩下半截的烟把它扔进了还装着半杯茶的杯子里。火星在茶水中湮灭。火焰在他们心中燃烧。他们重新回到床上。萨姆吻着阎摩的耳朵，在他耳边低语：“我还记得你陷入流沙中的模样。”  
“我也记得你上一个身体被我绑住的模样。”阎摩说着，动手褪去萨姆身上的衣服。  
“那我们扯平了。”萨姆问。  
“没有，你知道我为了收集你在电子云中的思维失败了多少次吗？”阎摩撇了撇嘴。在成功之前，阎摩每一次启动操纵机看着庙顶转动的金色莲花时他都希望这是最后一次寻找萨姆。阎摩不质疑自己的法力，他也明白但让萨姆重新回到尘世需要一个过程。他背叛了天庭和梵天。死神阎摩迫切希望光明王回来，而每一次的失败都加深了死神的期盼。  
“多少次？”萨姆说：“告诉我。现在，我全部返还于你……”萨姆吻上阎摩的眼角、双唇。  
天庭中的众神只知道死神阎摩所造的雷霆战车坚不可摧，但只有萨姆知晓死神在他亲吻下坚韧双唇中的柔软。夜空中三轮新月的银光流淌在房内赐福于两位叛离的“神祗”，远处，不知何方传来的故地音乐却在歌唱着属于人的乐章……

 

注[1]为原文

 

END


End file.
